Double Life
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: Mindy, a prostitute who is forced to marriage by a older guy. Ally, a married wife and mother. But what happens when faith brings them together? Well...Everything changes. Their life, their future, their families and most importantly, their faces. What do I mean you ask, well read to find out more in "Double Life?" Give it try. You won't regret it. (M)


"Marriage? Robert are you insane?" I said talking to my boss Robert while putting on some dark blush on my light skin.

"Mindy this can be the end to your suffering in this hell place. I-I-I just want you out of here Min. I-I-I don't want you to be touched, grabbed or evening be fucking around 10 guys each night just to pay for college." Robert said as he looked at me thru the mirror.

I got up and looked at myself. I was reading a short red mini skirt with a red sexy tank, some holes leggings and a 6 inch black high heels. I had a messy bun and I was wearing some dark make up to hid my innocent face. Yes, I'm a prostitute. Sad but true.

"What if this husband doesn't let me go to college? What if he makes my life a even worst living hell?"

"Just give it a try. He's waiting for you in one of the room. After your performance" He sighed "You know what to do next." He said with a sad face on.

Robert has been with me ever since I was 16. Both my parents left me and I was all alone in the world. Then I met Mark, the owner of the nightclub and the one who took me in. Ever since that day, I done many things I'm not proud of but I needed money so I can finish High school. Mark is cruel and rude unlike Robert who has been like a father to me. There are times that when Mark isn't here, he would just give me the day off and let the other prostitute/dancers take my place. But they wouldn't gain a lot of money like they get when I'm there. I'm the youngest out of all so the men go crazy whenever I come out. Some even throw money, and one time there was this one guy who gave me 500 dollars just for a little kiss. It was gross but I needed the money.

"Alright. And don't worry." I said giving him a small hug. "How many do I have to sleep with tonight?"

"This man paid to have you all night. He's around 30 so hopefully he gets tired early and falls asleep around 3am. If anything just use this so he can just fall." Robert said giving me a sleeping pill. I used it many times whenever I had to have sex with a guy more than 3 hours so it's really useful.

"Thanks" I said putting the pill inside my bra.

"It's showtime. Be safe ok." He said before giving me hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck" He said and then left.

Well...It's showtime.

* * *

**_After A While_**

"Ow" I said softly as the man did his last push and finally fell asleep. I let a tear fall and then looked at the man I was going to get marry too soon. He had brunette hair and he was cute but he is 10 years old than me. He had brownish eyes and he had his 6 packs. He seem sweet and nice when he came in and I definitely fell in love with his smile. When he first came in the room, he asked me if I was nervous, I told him I wasn't because I have done it over a million times. He smiled and then we started drinking. When he wasn't looking I quickly put the sleeping pill in his drink. After that we started talking more and more, we laughed, we smiled, we drank and then soon we head to the bed. He slowly started kissing me (PS. He totally knows how to kiss), then he started heading to my neck which made me moan once in a while. Then we each started taking each other's clothes off. The rest was like a flash.

"Fuck you." I said softly as I started taking his thing off of me and got up, put on my robe and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, How much I changed. I gave the man one last look and then I went over to his pants and took out all the money he had in his wallet and put it in my robe pocket. Hey, I had to fuck him so the least he could do is pay me extra.

"Mindy babe."He said softly as he started moving a bit.

I walked over to him and faked a smile. "Yes?"

He smiled. "I'm so marrying you. You're amazing in bed. Come on, time for round two." He said as I had to take off my robe again and lay on the bed.

"You're mine and only mine. No one will ever touch you ever. Never again." He said as he started touching my vagina. _Fuck this ass. _

"Only yours."I said as I faked smiled and pretended to enjoy what he was doing.

He smiled and then got me on top of him. "Do what you know how to do best babe." He said smirking.

_Fuck him._

* * *

**_The Next Day_**  
**_With Ally_**

"Mommy, Mommy, will you take me to school?" My four year old daughter,Melanie said as I was on phone with a very important customer.

"Sorry honey but daddy will take you. Oh yes, what time will the meeting be?"

I heard my little sighed and then she walked away. I felt bad but work is work and I needed to keep things going. My husband may be a successful company owner but I was one of the best lawyer here in Miami and I had to always be on top.

"Happy Anniversary honey." I heard my husband's voice say. I turned around and was surprised by the tux he was wearing and the roses he was holding.

"I'll call you back later."I said to the customer and the hung up. I smiled. "Aw Baby." I gave him a kiss. "Happy Anniversary Monica Moon."

"Happy Anniversary Allyson "I still don't know your middle name" Moon." I smiled.

"Hey don't forget, you're taking Melanie to school."

"Like always. What time will you be home?" He asked with the cutest puppy face ever.

"Before 1 am hopefully." I said knowing he was going to be upset but hey like I said, Work is work.

"Oh."He said sadly. "Well as long as I get to spend time with you, I'm good." He said smiling and giving me a cheek kiss. Oh, how I love him.

"Thanks for understanding Honey. Oh gotta go. BYE BABY GIRL!" I said yelling and quickly grabbing my purse, kissing Austin and then running out to get my car.

* * *

_**With Mindy**_

"Good morning beautiful." The man said as he gave me a kiss on the lips. _UGH._

I faked smiled. "Morning."

He had his pants and shirts on and she was putting on his tie. "Last night was amazing. You're the sex master." He said coming over to me and kissing me again. Then grabbing my boobs. _This nigga yo.  
_

"I love these but I love that more." He said pointing to my vagina. He was about to grab it when I stopped him and fake smiled.

"It hurts...honey. Save it for next time." I said hoping he wouldn't touch it.

He smirks. "Alright but I can't leave like this." He got me up and lift me, making my vagina touch his ugly ass thing and grabbing on to my ass.

"Much better." He said then putting me down._ I swear I'm gonna kill this asshole._

"Bye love." He said giving me one last rough kiss and then slapping my ass. "Yeah, that's mines." He said then leaving.

.ASS FUCKING GUY!

* * *

_**Later That Day  
With Mindy**_

"Oh hell fucking yes!" This man was screaming as I slowly laid back down. I was tired and I couldn't no more.

"Yo Bitch why the fuck did you stop? I didn't say stop!" He started yelling.

"I'm tired so shut the fuck up!" I said mad and then put my robe on.

"I aint paying you if you don't come back to this fucking ass bed!"

"We fucked for more than 2 hours. I'm tired!" By the look of the guy face, he wasn't playing.

I blink my eyes for one second and then next thing you know is that I see him with a gun in his hands pointing at me. "get back in the fucking bed." He said.

Scared, I did what he said. He took off my robe and did a evil smirk.

"I love this babe." he said then throwing himself at me. It hurt. it hurt a lot but I couldn't do anything anymore.

"Get off of her! Your time is over. I was my woman." That voice...that's my suppose to be future fiancee.

The man got up, took his clothes and left. THANK YOUUU!

My Fiancee wasn't happy thou. He had these red eyes that even scared me.

"I told you, you were mines and mines only!"

Oh fuck. "I am yours but I still work here and I have to still have sex with others." Oh boy, why did I ever said that? he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closely.

"Listen here Bitch. You're my wife and only mines! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN TOUCH YOU. If I have to marry you tonight in order for that to happen then I WILL!"

He started getting violent. He pulled out a gun and now I was nervous.

"Put on some sexy clothes and lets go get marry. NOW!" He let go off me and I started getting change. I put on a red short tank top, some black shorts jeans which let you see my ass and some high heels.

He put the gun on top of the drawer and walked over to me.

"You look amazing baby. You're soon gonna be mines. All mines." _Oh hell to the no_

_"BANG"_

He was knocked out by the vase I threw him.

I gave him one last look and smirked. "Fuck you." I grabbed the gun and one of the picture he took of me, put it in my purse and then ran out. I'm getting out of this prison and I'm not coming back.

* * *

**_With Ally_**

I opened the door and slowly walked in. I went upstairs to go check if Austin was asleep and he wasn't even in bed. Weird? Maybe he's in the pool. I walked out and then went to Melanie's room and walked over to my little princess bed and saw her sleeping. She looks so much like Austin. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and softly walked out. Where am I going again, oh right, the pool. I started walking over to the indoor pool when I heard some voices. What the-? I heard Austin voice and someone else.

"I know I know. I love Ally but she's never here anymore."

Aw my poor Austin. the other person talked but I couldn't hear.

"I love Ally and no matter what I'll always be there for her."

There's my man I love. I started walking closer and closer and then I see Austin in the pool with...My cousin?!

Before I could say anything, _BAM. _They kissed.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was hoping it was a dream but it wasn't. On our anniversary? Really Austin.

I then see Austin look at me and his eyes widen. He pulled away and looked at me and so did my cousin.

"Ally! I can explain!" he said about to come out of the pool.

I was sobbing. "Fuck you and my cousin." I said then running out. I got on my car and drove. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept driving. I was driving so fast that I was about to hit a woman. Luckily I stopped and then the woman looked at me. She had some dark make up on and she looked like she was running away from someone. Before I could drive away, she got in the car and then pointed a gun to my head.

"Drive bitch, Drive or else you'll die."

I was scared and I did what she said.

* * *

**_Mindy's P.O.V_**

I ran and ran but Mark's bodyguards were too fast. They were about to catch me but I quickly escaped. I was only one block away from them when a car was about to hit me. Luckily, the woman stopped and she looked at me. I looked at her and then I got an idea. i saw that she was about to drive off but I quickly got in and pointed a gun to her head.

"Drive bitch, drive or else you'll die.

I'm guessing out of fear, she did what I said. We started getting away from the bodyguards and then soon I couldn't see them anymore. I sighed.

"I'm safe." I said in my head but I couldn't stop. I had to get far.

"Drive to New York. We're leaving sugar face and never coming back." I said to the woman who was crying.

"Please...I have a daughter. I can't just leave her." She said sobbing.

This might have seen mean but I couldn't let myself get killed. I pointed the gun closer to her head.

"It's either your daughter or you Bitch. Now faster, faster, faster!"

She did as I said and then we were going on full speed but soon the woman lost controlled out the wheels and we were close to a cliff.

I saw how we were about to fall. I pointed the gun at myself and got it over with. I killed myself.

* * *

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

"It's either your daughter or you Bitch. Now faster, faster, faster!"

I did what she said and we were going on full speed. But soon I lost the control of the wheels and to our luck we were close to a cliff. I saw how we were gonna fall. _"BOOM" _I looked over to the woman and saw that she shot herself. I started sobbing harder and harder. Goodbye Life, Goodbye Melanie...Goodbye Austin. And then before my very eyes, I saw how the car started turning over and even got caught on fire...Goodbye me.

**And That's the end of Episode One. A little crazy and intends but Hope you guys love it. I spend all day working on it and right now where I live, its 3 am so I hope you guys enjoy and please review :) Thank you ! **


End file.
